The Wedding
The Wedding is the Fortieth and final episode of series one of Lorcan Darcy's Adventures. It airs as a television film along with the previous episode, Moving On called Future of The Dumping Ground also known as the Death of Lorcan Darcy Summary It's Cam and Gary's big day – but Tracy still doesn't want anything to do with it, and she won't tell anyone why. Plot Part One: The Death of Lorcan Darcy Cam and Gary are to be wed and everyone from the Dumping Ground is invited. Tracy refuses to attend, wanting nothing more to do with Cam and Gary. Lorcan's mad at Cillian and Lilly for hurting him and told them to leave him alone. On the day of the wedding, Tracy felt in tears which makes Lorcan felt emotional and decided to sing his cover song of Demons to cheer her up, Tracy cheered up and say that she's sorry for their fued which Lorcan forgives her. Crash, Jackie, Cillian and Lilly appeared and tell them that friends stick together. Cillian said to Lorcan that he know they were mad about the clock and apologies for what happened. Lorcan reveals that they need their help to finish the investigation. During the Wedding Ceremony, Elaine's fulfilling the final part of her plan by prepare for the dimensional clash, the fourth step of the apocalypse. Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly with a help from Tracy, Crash and Jackie finishing up the investigation and finally found out who's the killer of Molly Darcy before heading to the ceremony. Before Cam and Gary are pronounnce Man and Wife, Elaine's about to press her final button to prepare her own dimensional domination until, Lorcan announces he know who killed Molly Darcy with other Darcy Relatives stand up that he announces who the killer is. Lorcan's announcement has interupted by Wonder Woman because she and her friends ending up challenging him into a fight which Lorcan accept the challenge. Lorcan begins the fight by using his time bomb to kick Wonder Woman but he missed and ending up kicking Harley Quinn by an accident. Katana stabbed him in the shoulder in pain after Ivy tied him with her plants but, Lorcan managed to use Lilly's kryptonite to use it on Lilly but Wonder Woman accidentally stabbed him in the heart, Shocking Everyone, Lorcan eyes glows purple unlocking mysterious new powers, He then releases a scream of agony, and proceeds to mindlessly destroy everything around him, breaking all the windows of the buildings surrounding him. He uses the krptonite spear he made to stabbed Supergirl for good while making a portal back to their dimension. Cillian cheering him on but Wonder Woman uses her sword and nerve gas to stabbed Lorcan for good, Shocking Cillian. Cillian and Lilly finally sees Crapplejack. Lorcan demands Cillian to kill Crapplejacj "by the book" in order to "show him our way works" before dying. Cillian agrees enters the funhouse and faces Crapplejack's traps, while Crapplejack tries to persuade her foe that the world is inherently insane and thus not worth fighting for. Eventually, Cillian tracks down Crapplejack and subdues her for Lorcan's death. He used the element of honesty to turn her back to Applejack. Part Two: Two Days Later Two days later, Cillian and Lilly are still mourning the loss of their brother. Transcript The Wedding/Transcript Trivia *This episode is the 100 minute season finale film. *The episode reveals that Lilly is a ninja. *The episode marks the death of Lorcan Darcy until he'll be return in Lorcan Darcy Reborn. *This episode marks the final appearances of Justine Littlewood, Crash Daniels, Jackie Hopper, Lol and Bouncer Palovka, Rebecca Chalmers, Alice, Wolfie, Layla and Rio and Roxy Wellard. Category:Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Musical Category:Sad death Category:Multi-Part Episodes